Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for testing a semiconductor device.
In general, semiconductor devices are manufactured using a fabrication (FAB) process in which patterns are formed on a wafer, and an assembly process in which the wafer on which patterns are formed is sliced into unit chips, and then each unit chip is assembled. Also, an electric die sorting (EDS) process by which electrical characteristics of a unit semiconductor device constituting the wafer are tested is performed between the FAB process and the assembly process.
The EDS process may be performed so as to distinguish defective devices of the semiconductor devices constituting the wafer. In the EDS process, a test apparatus may be employed to apply an electrical signal to the semiconductor devices constituting the wafer to determine whether a semiconductor device is defective.
A probe card is provided to the test apparatus. Tips that are in contact with electrode pads of the semiconductor devices to apply the electrical signal may be disposed on the probe card to test the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices constituting the wafer.